


Waking up to happiness

by Marvelmadness95



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Multi, My First Fanfic, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelmadness95/pseuds/Marvelmadness95
Summary: It took tony a long time to feel this happy for once in his life.





	Waking up to happiness

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fanfic so please be gentle, there’s probably going to be some bad grammar or misspelling on this so I apologise for that. But I hope you do enjoy this fic :)

When looking back on his life, tony never thought it would end up like this.

Tony was stirring from his sleep, for the first time in a very long time he felt like he got the best sleep in this life, and now he’s waking up as a newly married man. God, he couldn’t believe it he, Tony fucking Stark just got married to Steve Spangle Rogers aka Captain fucking America. A sudden giddiness started bubbling up Tony’s chest he couldn’t believe it after all the shit that has happen to him since the moment he was born, he has somthing that has truely made him happy. Though him and Steve didn’t get off to the best start, and it took a while for them to fully understand each other, but in the end they got their heads out of their ass and truly start to get to know each other and then start to fall in love with each other as well. 

Tony never felt this way with Pepper, even though he did love her it was never going to be what it is like now for him and Steve, they trust each other fully, but pepper couldn’t trust him when he’s out there being iron man unlike steve could and that in a way is a important part in a relationship. 

Still trying to fully wake up from his sleep tony realise that he was alone in bed, so where the hell is steve. Then it hit him, well the smell hit him, bacon hmmm steve must be cooking him breakfast, “JARVIS what time is it?” He asked “ Moring sir it’s 8:30 am and may I say congratulations of your newly marriage sir” JARVIS awsnerd back, god it still early how could steve be up already after the all sexy time they did last night hehe. “Thanks J” Tony said, well guess he would have to start to get out of bed for that beacon, but he couldn’t be bothered to get out of bed after all he’s still sore down there anyways. 

But before he could move the door open, and there he saw his husband, HIS husband the most perfect handsome Adonis he ever saw standing ther shirtless and carrying a tray of the cook breakfast he just made. “Hey there sweetheart, just woke up?” Steve asked, tony smiled he loved being called sweetheart or doll and all those old fashion endearment steve has. “Hey Cap yeah just got up the smell of bacon got to me” tony said, “ ah so my bacon trick worked then” steve smirked as he said that. Tony fake a gaspe “ steve you devil you suppose to be a sign of good in the world, your worst than Loki” Tony sass back, Steve just playfully rolled his eyes “ whatever you say Mr Stark-Rogers” , and Tony felt giddy again as Steve walk up to the bed and laid the tray of goodness down on bed and slid down to the bed himself and kiss tony on the forehead. Tony couldn’t get over that fact he is now a Stark-Rogers rather than a Stark the name has given years of pain and sorrow but it became a new name a new identity which will give him more happiness than pain. “Hmm I love when you say it like that it means that it’s really real” tony said with a smile, “of course it is real and I like to keep it that way for as long as you’ll will have me” Steve smiled back “come on let’s eat this all up and I promise that I will do all the things to you that I said I will last night” steve smirk and his eyes darken with lust, Tony breath hitch slightly as he remember what steve said last night and got all excited and starting to feel aroused but then his stomach grumbled. Both he and Steve laughed at that “haha ok sweetheart it’s time to eat think your stomach is impatient” steve chuckled.

Instead of answering steve back Tony got straight to the food along with Steve, and whilst eating there breakfast Tony once again got that giddy feeling again and thought one last time that all the decades that he has lived, he is now truly happy. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> There might a series for this but I see how this one goes.


End file.
